


Una vez a la semana

by luzmela



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yukio oscuro, tema adulto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzmela/pseuds/luzmela
Summary: Ella es su secreto, Yukio sabe que todo es mentira, pero cuando están juntos una vez a la semana él es feliz





	Una vez a la semana

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Una vez a la semana él sube la escalera de esa casa medio en sombras hasta el dormitorio de ella.

Siempre contiene el aliento mientras golpea por cortesía la puerta pero tras escucharla pedir que entre, todos sus recelos se dispersan.

-¡Yuki-chan!

Ella es perfecta.

Sus ojos reflejando la alegría de la bienvenida, su sonrisa franca, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Su cuerpo esbelto envuelto con la delicadeza de la seda y los bordados del quimono rosa que él le regalase la última vez, el cabello recogido tal como él le había mostrado en aquella foto.

Ella deja de arreglar las orquídeas blancas del dintel de la ventana y se le acerca con esa forma de andar algo atropellada.

-¡Has venido como prometiste! –exclama ella con toda la sinceridad de su corazón y él la cree mientras le abraza y él sacia en sus labios el hambre de sus besos.

Labios delicados y sedosos como los pétalos de los pensamientos al lado del lecho.

Todo el dormitorio embriaga con el aroma de las flores que pueblan en delicados jarrones de porcelana china la cómoda, la mesita auxiliar, las que llenan de color las plantas que cuelgan del techo, incluso sobre la colcha yacen rosas de varios colores pues así debe ser, ese olor dulzón, casi mareante, es parte de la esencia de ella.

Cuando ella nota que él está satisfecho, se suelta de su abrazo con delicadeza y con una inclinación leve de cabeza hacia la mesita, donde les espera el servicio de té, le invita a sentarse.

Con esa habilidad, que a él no deja de asombrar, se convierte en su anfitriona.

Vierte el té con aroma de jazmín en su taza y luego en la suya, mientras le pide con una curiosidad, para nada exagerada, si le puede contar su última misión como exorcista.

Mientras beben la bebida agridulce acompañada de unas galletas con nueces, él le relata con todo tipo de detalles cuando interceptaron a un trasgo que iba a comerciar con bebés hacía tres meses. No es que fuera la más reciente pero sí la menos aburrida. Ella pregunta entusiasmada todo lo que desconoce, gritando a veces cuando él le cuenta que a punto estuvo de ser gravemente herido e incluso aplaude al saber que el trasgo fue mandado de vuelta a Gehenna.

Contar las misiones rutinarias a alguien que no cree que de verdad exista Gehenna o Assiah, alguien que solo conoce el concepto de "nuestra realidad" y para la que el cielo y el infierno son conceptos confusos, es algo refrescante.

Cuando ella nota que la conversación decae y los silencios se hacen cada vez más largos, se levanta y con un gesto coqueto le pide que la siga.

El baño en el cuarto continuo está preparado.

De la bañera de madera se desprende el aroma a menta y el vapor se posa sobre el cuerpo de él y le aprisiona la respiración. Ella sabe que el calor es incómodo y con sus manos hábiles empieza a despojarle de su uniforme de exorcista.

La primera que lo hizo tuvo algunos problemas, ahora ya sabe exactamente como va enganchado cada botón, cada cremallera. Solo le deja a él desprenderse de sus pistolas y su munición. Él sabe que es peligroso y a ella no le gustan las armas. Quizá algún trauma de su pasado. A él no le interesa saberlo. No por el momento.

Se sumerge en el agua y sus músculos se relajan casi de inmediato, su piel pica por la excesiva calidez del agua pero las sales y las esencias de los aceites calman esa incomodidad.

En ese momento ella suele empezar a tratar su piel con una esponja exfoliante pero esa noche se queda en pie a los pies de las bañera.

Él no entiende pero ella detiene su pregunta con un gesto. Algo fuera de lo establecido. Debería estar molesto pero aquella novedad le agrada de forma sorprendentemente atrayente.

La mirada de ella no se aparta de los ojos de él, no sonríe mientras los dedos de ella sueltan el _obi._

Él entonces adivina lo que ella pretende.

Ella le está diciendo desnudándose poco a poco, lentamente, delante de él, "mírame, contémplame, este es mi cuerpo, el mío, está soy yo"

Un cuerpo lleno de redondeces, de huecos que piden caricias, de piel brillante. La mujer perfecta.

Se queda desnuda con los brazos caídos hacia los lados, esperando, esperando su aprobación, una invitación, un gesto de respecto.

Él la mira tan embelesado que no piensa que quizá ella tiene frío, que igual se siente desprotegida, que su total exposición a él es un paso arriesgado. Siempre ha sido él quien la desvestido cual cara muñeca, nunca hasta ahora ella se había comportado como la mujer que es, como ella querría ser tratada.

Solo cuando nota cómo se estremece, él reacciona, le tiende la mano y ella sonríe al fin.

Es exactamente la misma sonrisa.

Sus cuerpos se juntan en un abrazo bajo el agua, sus bocas respiran el mismo aliento, sus mentes buscan saciar el deseo propio mientras sienten el placer del otro.

Tras derramar casi por completo el agua de la bañera, su búsqueda sigue entre las sábanas del lecho, rosas machacadas, gritos no contenidos, arañazos en la pared, no ocultar los deseos ni las fantasías.

Al fin la extenuación, el sopor del sueño y la paz que dura solo hasta que amanece.

Él mira como el sol va mostrando cada vez más sus rayos a través del cristal de la ventana y sabe que no puede quedarse más.

Con delicadeza se desprende del abrazo de ella procurando no despertarla.

Busca sus ropas en el baño, se viste sin hacer ruido y con una última mirada a su amante dormida se dispone a abandonar la casa.

Pero entonces ella abre los ojos y le dice:

-¿Me hablarás alguna vez de ella?

Su pregunta ya no tiene la inocencia que ella finge cuando interpreta su papel.

Yukio se ajusta el puente de las gafas y por un momento piensa que quizá es hora de acabar con la farsa.

Ella nota lo que él piensa, se sienta en el lecho tapando con las sabanas su cuerpo.

-Sé que en nuestro trato quedó claro que no debía preguntar…

-Así es- contesta él con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

Ella se muerde los labios sabiendo que puede perder a su protector.

-No volveré a preguntar. Lo siento.

Hace una reverencia, inclinándose del todo sobre la cama y reza para que él la perdone.

El silencio del dormitorio se ve solo interrumpido por los gritos en la calle de los repartidores de las tiendas.

-Hasta el próximo jueves, Shiemi.

Al oír ese nombre, el corazón de ella se calma.

Levanta el rostro y vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa radiante que a él tanto gusta.

-Hasta el próximo jueves, Yuki-chan.

Ella desde el dormitorio más grande del burdel le contempla alejarse calle abajo, sin duda, pensando en la otra.

Hace cuatro meses que su jefa se lo presentó.

Todas las chicas desean en el barrio rojo tener un protector, un cliente habitual que les de estabilidad y aquel hombre apuesto se brindaba a ser el suyo a cambio de que ella fingiese ser esa Shiemi.

¿Por qué ella es exactamente igual?

¿Quizá una hermana gemela perdida? Habiéndose criado en un orfanato la posibilidad no es tan remota. Pero el señor Okumura dejó bien claro en el contrato que firmó que cualquier intento de acercarse a la verdadera Shiemi está totalmente prohibido y supondrá la cancelación automática de su acuerdo.

Así que ella tiene que ocultar su curiosidad y mentirse a sí misma con la posibilidad de que se esté enamorando de él.

Yukio también se niega a sí mismo que quiera conocer a la persona real que había detrás de ella.

Sabe que la ha encontrado por las malas artes de Mephisto tras enviar a Shima con la información de que había encontrado una clon de Shiemi en el barrio rojo.

Tras verla se aseguró bien que Shima no le mentía cuando le prometió que no había sido su cliente ni lo sería en el futuro. Y sobre todo que no hablaría a nadie de su existencia.

Ella es su secreto.

Su acuerdo con ella le supone más de la mitad de su sueldo pero merece la pena.

Yukio sabe que todo es mentira, que ella no es Shiemi pero cuando está con ella una vez a la semana él es feliz.

La promesa de verla cada jueves le ayuda a fingir alegría cuando está con la verdadera Shiemi, con sus sobrinas y con su hermano.


End file.
